Reunion/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the Esequiel and Skipper: Spy Forces episode "Reunion". Plot (Back at Paulet Island, Esequiel plan a visit to Charles' house as Esequiel drive his kart on the way to Charles' house) *Esequiel: I wonder what's with Charles today. I bet he's not having a stroke or something like burning up another recipe. (Back at Charles' house, Charles close the fridge while sitting on his snow puddle) *Charles: Ah, a fresh day without those noisy neighbors. *Esequiel: *knock on the door* *Charles: My god. Esequiel. *open the door* What? *Esequiel: Charles, let me come inside. There are a few things we need to talk about. *Charles: What? (At the garage, Charles close the door as he and Esequiel take a look on certain things around the area) *Esequiel: I just wanted to let you know about the shard situation two years ago. *Charles: No! Heck no! No more shards! Ever! In my house. *Esequiel: The shards never came into your house. I was referring to the ones that attacked the penguin worlds two years back then. *Charles: No shard can sneak into my house. Ever. *Esequiel: I hope everyone stay safe in Antarctica. Just letting you know that everyone is going to be secured when predators come this way. *Charles: I'm still gonna stay at home. *Esequiel: When Mumble protect the world, we're going to protect it together with Montay, Shippo and Josesito. *Charles: What? We can't fly. *Esequiel: You don't have to save the world. You can stay at home and relax whatever you want. *Charles: I'll take it from here. No matter what. *Esequiel: Keep it in touch. *Charles: Nah. *Esequiel: I'm just playing with you. We have been best friends since elementary. *Charles: Elementary? That's for babies. Are you a baby? *Esequiel: No one in Paulet Island is a baby. *Charles: Every year, we have Mating Season and Mating Season is the time for the mommies to mate the daddies. And they have eggs. *Esequiel: I think you need a jump start. *Charles: Who cares? Just get out. *Esequiel: Any day now, i'm just going to take a hike. *Charles: Ha ha ha. I'm drinking some water. *Esequiel: See ya Charles. I'm just going to check on the leader of the island. *Charles: Pheff. *Esequiel: By the way, if you need anything, just come by to the lab. *Charles: Go on. *Esequiel: *leave and close the door* *Charles: I'll make a fish sandwich. (Back at Cape Adare, Montay watch over the beach with Cho Cho and Carlos) *Cho Cho: Yo. *Carlos: We wanted to stop by and say hello. *Montay: It's a nice day for everyone. I bet you guys are trying to catch the snowflakes during a blizzard. *Carlos: We were all covered in snow. We should've hide on the cave in the first place. *Montay: Hiding on the cave is way too hot. You'll sweat with cold water on your face like working out. *Carlos: No one work out on the beach. *Cho Cho: We just chill out for fun. *Montay: Wanna grab a shrimp? *Carlos: You wouldn't make us swim all the way to catch the shrimps. *Montay: No babies allowed to swim in the water. *Cho Cho: Leopard seals are in the water swiming. Do not cross. *Carlos: No one passes the line. I'm sorry, you must take the other way around. *Montay: Ha ha ha. Very funny. *Carlos: We're just roleplaying. *Montay: Roleplaying? Do i have to be space cowboy to roleplay? *Carlos: No need to dress up. *Montay: I wish we could make a tent just for games and roleplaying. *Cho Cho: We don't have things to build. We can go to a cave to set up a program. *Montay: The colony don't have plans for a program. Wanna go grab a snack? *Cho Cho: All we have is fish. It's the only snack, breakfast, lunch and dinner we have. *Montay: There's nothing else to eat in the world. *Carlos: Penguins can't eat pizza. That's all. *Montay: Let's get out of here. We'll talk more at home. *Carlos: Don't you wanna go surfing with the penguins? *Montay: No thank you. It's too risky to surf when the waves are big with the icebergs around. *Carlos: Never mind. Let's just go. *Cho Cho: Right behind you. *Montay: Time to feel the warm inside. (Inside of Montay's cave home) *Carlos: Ooooh, i am so warm up. *Montay: But the weather is cold for us and even everyone on the continent love the cold weather. *Cho Cho: Just leave it to them Montay. *Montay: Oh wait. My parents aren't home. What are we doing back here? *Carlos: Do you have other friends to hang out with? *Montay: Nah. Just you two. *Cho Cho: You said you have a friend named Aldo. Don't you wanna bring him over for fun? *Montay: He's too far away to come. *Carlos: Can we drink some water? *Montay: They're over the fridge. *Carlos: Fresh out of water. *Cho Cho: Open the fridge and get it with you. *Carlos: *open the fridge* Not a single taste of food. Ooh, water. *Montay: All the cups have water. Just grab them. *Carlos: Thiristy. *drink the water from the cup* Ah. *Montay: Are you better now? *Carlos: Yes i am. *Cho Cho: I'm going to drink myself a cup of water. *Montay: Go ahead. *Cho Cho: *drink the water from the cup* *Montay: Cho cho cho. *Cho Cho: Are you mocking me? *Montay: Uh...no. *Carlos: You better be. *Montay: What? What did i do? *Cho Cho: Are you pulling our feets? *Montay: Happy Feet me. *Cho Cho: Let's go check on Arbert. *Carlos: I bet he's sleeping on a daily schedule. *Cho Cho: Arbert doesn't have a schedule like us. *Montay: He's a seal. *Cho Cho: Maybe he's hungry for fish. *Montay: Let's go check it out. (Outside, Montay, Cho Cho and Carlos came to visit Arbert the weddell seal) *Arbert: Well hello there. I bet you're up for some swimming lessons. *Montay: Arbert, good morning to you. *Arbert: Why are you here for? *Montay: You know. We hang out, swim in the water, and catch fish for lunch. *Carlos: Arbert, listen up. We got a playdate going on today. Mind as well join us for the playdate? *Arbert: You know i'm a seal. I don't walk like any of you guys. *Montay: But you can move with your flippers. *Arbert: I may be a fast swimmer, but i may want to relax on my snow puddle. *Cho Cho: Just get your happy mood up. *Arbert: Whatever you say my friends. Let's swim. *Montay: We're gonna surf. *Arbert: Wait for me pals. *Carlos: Arbert is slow. You guys gotta slow down. *Arbert: Pardon me. *Montay: He's coming through. *Cho Cho: Do you need sand to warm yourself up? *Arbert: I'm good. Thanks for asking. *Montay: Off to the sea. *Arbert: Here come the waves. *Carlos: Get splashed. *Montay: Woo hoo. *Arbert: Get in the liquid. *Montay: *swim in the water* *Carlos: Catch me while you can. *Arbert: Right on your back. *Carlos: Water time. *Cho Cho: There goes the fish. *Montay: Last one there is a seal. (Montay, Cho Cho, Carlos and Arbert swim in the water) *Arbert: Under the sea my friends. *Montay: *swirl in the water* *Carlos: This feels a lot like a aquarium. *Cho Cho: Who think fluffy can't float? *Montay: I can swim! *Carlos: Water is making me float. *Montay: One luck is just getting it to you. *Arbert: Go get the fish. It's your lunch. *Montay: Fish me up! *swim fast* *Cho Cho: Wait for us. *Carlos: Over the swarm. *Arbert: Save your air. *Montay: Here come Montay. *Carlos: Watch it with the waves. *Montay: They're getting away. *Carlos: My fishes! *Arbert: You're missing your chance. *Montay: *eat the fishes* *Carlos: Bro, leave some for us. *Montay: It's good. *Cho Cho: There's still a few left. *Arbert: Are you enjoying your breakfast? *Montay: Breakfast has it all. *Carlos: The fishes are pointing to us. *Montay: Sorry Carlos, they're going into my mouth. *Carlos: Dude, they're mine before they go into my belly. *Montay: Come to papa. *Carlos: No, not my fishes! *Montay: *slurp all the fishes* Yummy. *Cho Cho: Hey. That was going to be our lunch. *Montay: Sorry guys. I got all the fishes in one lunch. *Arbert: We didn't even get some. *Cho Cho: You're going to get full. *Montay: Full? I just ate them all. *Carlos: Oh well, back to the teaching board for me. *Arbert: Back to the land. *Montay: I am so exhausted. (Back in the beach, Montay, Cho Cho, Carlos and Arbert went back to the surface as they step on the sand and to the rocks) *Montay: Cold water. I can feel it. *Cho Cho: You just killed it. *Montay: How can i kill water if we have a big liquid landing across the whole world? *Carlos: You ate the fish. We saw you. *Montay: Why are you all disappointed? *Carlos: Oh Montay. You know. *Montay: Did we skate on the iceberg just yet? *Carlos: No. I don't think we can skate on the iceberg. *Montay: What's wrong with that? *Cho Cho: Montay, why are you so confused? Let's just go chill at your home. *Montay: If you wanna chill out, then come to my cave. *Cho Cho: Alright. (At Montay's cave) *Arbert: Does this cave fit me? *Montay: You fit in this cave Arbert. *Arbert: The rock feel so bumpy. *Montay: It's just a floor Arbert. *Arbert: Gosh. It has dirt it in. *Cho Cho: Every ground has dirt. *Arbert: Dirty ground. *Montay: It's just a cave. *Cho Cho: Well, do you wanna relax while you're at it? *Arbert: You have a nice cave young chick. *Montay: Thanks a lot. Can you fit on a rock sofa? *Arbert: I don't think i could. *Montay: Come on, it's that natural. *Arbert: *get on the rock sofa* Not bad. *Montay: How do we fit with you? *Arbert: Just stand here. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Esequiel and Skipper: Spy Forces episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters